


Two Years

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Hugs, M/M, Randomness, not that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “You. You broke up with her,” he echoed flatly. Kawanishi nodded. “She wasn’t the one who choose to break up.” Another nod. “You are.” The third nod. Kawanishi could feel the following pain slowly creeping on his neck. Too much nodding wasn’t good for your neck, it seemed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in their 1st year time. 
> 
> I still can't stop writing this pair. Someone save me.

“Shirabu, let me go.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Shirabu.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Kawanishi sighed. He couldn’t change his clothes this way, with their main setter clinging to him ever since the practice ended. He even ignored Tendou’s teasing whistling; _what the hell is wrong with this guy today?_

 

“Kenjirou.”

 

“Taichi.”

 

The locker room were empty now. Semi and Yamagata kindly took Tendou back to the dorm. Ushijima was curious, but chose not to say anything. Ohira just shook his head and walked away calmly, after reminding them to lock the door properly after they finished changing. Which, judging from Shirabu’s current mood, wasn’t going to happen soon.

 

Kawanishi surrendered. He patted Shirabu’s head, gently, and then rested his chin on top of the setter’s head. It took around three minutes for Shirabu to speak again (yes, Kawanishi counted it. There was a clock hanging above the door, you see). “Are you okay, Taichi?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that to you?”

 

“Don’t go pretending you don’t understand.”

 

Sometime, Kawanishi got this feeling that Shirabu could read his mind like he read a book. He didn’t know how, but it just happened. Not once, twice, but every time Kawanishi had troubles. Kawanishi was sure he hid it well, but Shirabu always found a way to find out what was troubling him. The thought often made Kawanishi shuddered. Realizing that lying was not an option, Kawanishi closed his eyes. “How the heck you managed to find out?”

 

He could practically feel Shirabu rolling his eyes against his torso. “People talk. Your classmates, her classmates, her teammates.” Shirabu scoffed. “To be honest, I was surprised that it hasn’t reached this team yet.” Or maybe their teammates knew, yet still choosing not to talk about it. Kawanishi respected them for that. Tendou especially, knowing said redhead’s personality and his tendency to tease everyone who wasn’t Ushijima mercilessly.

 

There was a short silence which Kawanishi didn’t enjoy.

 

“Why did you guys break up?” Shirabu asked, still not changing his position. “Is it because she fall for another person? Did she cheat on you? Are you hurt—“

 

“I broke up with her, not her breaking up with me.”

 

Shirabu released his hug almost immediately. His eyes widened in surprise. It wasn’t a common expression on his face; Kawanishi was tempted to take a picture with his phone camera. “You. You broke up with her,” he echoed flatly. Kawanishi nodded. “She wasn’t the one who choose to break up.”

 

Another nod.

 

 “You are.”

 

The third nod. Kawanishi could feel the following pain slowly creeping on his neck. Too much nodding wasn’t good for your neck, it seemed.

 

By the end of it, Shirabu was stiff as a board.

 

Kawanishi fell to the temptation to capture this moment. He fished out his phone from his bag’s front pocket, opened its camera, and was ready to take a photo. Shirabu was fast enough to cover his face with his hand. Kawanishi made a clicking sound with his tongue; what a pity. “Don’t take my picture, damn it, we’re talking about you here.”

 

“No, we’re not. We’re talking about why you refused to let me go since today’s practice ended, just in case you forgot.”

 

Shirabu narrowed his eyes in disbelieve.

 

Kawanishi bit down a smile that was threatening to form.

 

“Taichi, seriously.”

 

“Kenjirou, I’m serious.”

 

“Don’t you dare mimicking me, Kawanishi Tachi.”

 

“I’m not mimicking you; I’m repeating after you, Shirabu Kenjirou.”

 

Kawanishi winced playfully when Shirabu landed a fist on his chest. Which was followed with another fist. And a softly-landing headbutt. And Shirabu’s head leaning against his chest, along with his arms slowly returning to its previous place. “You make horrible dad jokes, Taichi.”

 

Kawanishi gave no comment to that.

 

“Why did you break up with her, anyway?” Shirabu’s tone was showing clear confusion. Kawanishi shook his head, refusing to answer that. “Not telling you now.”

 

“What about tomorrow?”

 

“Not telling you still.”

 

“Day after tomorrow?”

 

“Still no.”

 

“Taichi.”

 

“Kenjiro—ow ow wait that hurts—!!”

 

There was a loud rapping on the door. “If you guys are finished now, quickly return to dorm! Or else Tendou’s going to eat all the food!” That was Semi’s voice, being a mother hen he was. Shirabu released Kawanishi’s waist which he was pinching, also releasing Kawanishi from his embrace. Rolling his eyes (again), he replied, “Yeah, yeah! We’re going now! Tell Tendou-san to stop hogging the food!”

 

“Or else?”

 

“I’m throwing away his comics!”

 

Semi was clearly snorting outside. “Got it! I’m leaving first then!”

 

And then, it was all silence again.

 

Kawanishi stood up first before Shirabu could hug him again. “I’m not losing my dinner tonight,” he mumbled as he hastily changed his clothes. Shirabu smiled amusedly, obviously enjoying the sight that was topless Kawanishi. “I’m fine, though. I have few snacks there in my room…”

 

“…you smuggled them again, didn’t you.”

 

Shirabu shrugged. “Or maybe someone gave it to me—they put them in my shoes locker, Taichi, I didn’t smuggle them from my grandma this time—“

 

Kawanishi gave up. He put on another shirt before frowning at Shirabu. “Aren’t you going to change your clothes too?”

 

Shirabu blinked. Not so innocently. Kawanishi narrowed his eyes in suspicion, recognizing the familiar glint on Shirabu’s eyes. “Do you want to watch me strip, Taichi?”

 

There it was. Shirabu’s teasing mode. Not so different from Tendou’s; the only differing part was their appearance time. Tendou’s appeared almost daily. Shirabu’s only appeared in rare random occasions. Kawanishi hadn’t seen it for a long time. If not for now, he was sure he forgot it even existed in first place.

 

In response, Kawanishi threw his sweaty shirt at him. Shirabu pulled it away with scrunched nose. “Gross, Taichi!”

 

“You asked for it.”

 

“I didn’t!”

 

“Obviously you did.” Catching the shirt, Kawanishi folded it unevenly and put it inside his bag along with his phone. “I’m leaving now. See you at the cafeteria.”

 

Shirabu just waved his hand ignorantly.

 

**.**

 

“Hm? Where is Shirabu?”

 

Kawanishi shrugged, putting down his tray on the table and sitting across Semi’s. “Maybe still changing his clothes. Maybe on the way coming here. Who knows.”

 

Semi put down his chopstick, eyes staring straight at Kawanishi. Semi was going to interrogate him—Kawanishi knew it. And his assumption was proven right: the news had reached his teammate. “It’s about your break up, isn’t it?” See what he meant?

 

Kawanishi ate the vegetables first, swallowing it carefully so that nothing would choke him in process. “He asked me about my reason. I’m not telling him, and I’m not telling anyone.”

 

Semi sighed tiredly, resting his head on his folded arms. “Why so secretive…”

 

Kawanishi ignored that in favor of gulping down his portion of soup.

 

 _Like hell I’m telling you guys about it,_ he thought, putting back the bowl on the tray and start to eat the rice again. _Beside, I’m sure he’ll just give me his trademark blank stare if I told him my reason._ Chew chew chew and when Kawanishi was awoken from his thought by a hard smack on his shoulder (It hurts!), he found nothing left on his tray. He blinked owlishly. _Oh well. At least now I know that losing yourself in thought equal losing your food too._

 

He still glared at the culprit, though.

 

Shirabu snorted smugly. “If I didn’t stop your daydreaming mode, you’ll start biting down your chopstick.”

 

“Illogical reason.”

 

“Perfectly logical, considering that face you wore just now.”

 

“For once, I agree with this brat.”

 

“Finally, I’m on the same side as Mama Swan.”

 

 _There they go again, exchanging daily banter like there’s nobody but themselves around…_ Kawanishi watched the scene silently, not hiding the smile forming on his lips.

 

Shirabu and Semi, on the other hand, went freezing like statues.

 

“…are you seeing what I see?”

 

“Give me your phone. Right away.”

 

By the time Semi managed to capture the view, however, Kawanishi’s smile vanished. As if it was never there. Shirabu didn’t bother to hide his annoyance at failing such important task.

 

Kawanishi smiled again—under that emotionless façade of his.

 

**.**

**.**

Two years later, at their graduation, Kawanishi finally decided to tell Shirabu about it.

 

“I broke up with her because I’m falling for you.”

 

The part where Kawanishi hid his anxiety of being rejected was left unsaid. That thought, which had been haunting him since that day, disappeared at the sight of Shirabu chuckled and said, “Seriously? You mean, I waited two years just for this obvious thing?”

 

Kawanishi pinched his cheeks indignantly in return.

 

Shirabu’s laugh was worth it.

 

And the fact that they were going to live together was another bonus.

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> Topless Kawanishi tho /slapped


End file.
